Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a display device and a method of measuring a strain of the display device, and more particularly, to a display device having a strain measuring part and a method of measuring a strain of the display device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, a flexible display is being developed to be used for electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a smart phone or a tablet personal computer. For achieving the flexible display, a display part of a display device also needs to be flexible.
However, when a display panel is bent in a manufacturing process, a defect such as a delamination between the display panel and a film disposed thereon may be caused.